The Netherlands (William)
The Netherlands led by William is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Overview The Netherlands The Kingdom of the Netherlands, often referred to simply as "Holland," has, under the influence of many ambitious empires, grown from a minor province of northern Europe into one of the world's premier trade centers. Beginning with the conquests of the Romans, the later rise of the Franks, and eventually the Holy Roman Empire, the Netherlands became a frequent target of expanding European kingdoms. However, none would leave a greater mark than the Spanish Habsburgs, whose persecution of Dutch Protestants under King Philip contributed directly to the outbreak of the Eighty Years' War. Pitting the Dutch citizenry against their Spanish masters in a near-century long conflict for independence, once free of Spanish rule, the people of the Netherlands worked tirelessly to establish their own national identity. As the new republic grew to become a leading economic power, many great cultural and scientific figures rose from the newly formed nation. William Widely considered both founder and liberator of the Netherlands, William, Prince of Orange, also known as "William the Silent," led a successful rebellion in the mid-16th century against the Spanish Habsburg Dynasty who held dominion over the Dutch Low Countries. Once the loyal servant of King Philip II of Spain, William eventually became the most prominent leader of the rebellion, as his growing distaste for the continued Spanish persecution of Dutch Protestants came to a head. Rallying his fellow noblemen to the cause, William became an outlaw in the eyes of the Spanish monarch and led the Dutch forces in a number of successful battles against the king before falling to an assassin's bullet in 1584. Dawn of Man Hail stalwart Prince William of Orange, liberator of the Netherlands and hero to the Dutch people. It was your courageous effort in the 1568 rebellion against Spanish dominion that led the Dutch to freedom, and ultimately resulted in the Eighty Years' War. Your undertaking allowed for the creation of one of Europe's first modern republics, the Seven United Provinces. You gave your life to the rebellion, falling at the hands of an assassin in 1584, but your death would only serve to embolden the people's charge, and your legacy as "Father of the Fatherland" will stand as a symbol of Dutch independence for all time. Brave prince, the people again yearn for the wise stewardship your wisdom afforded them. Can you once again secure the sovereignty of your kingdom and lead your people to greatness? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: I am William of Orange, stadtholder of The Netherlands. Did you need anything? I still have a lot to do. ("Ik ben Willem van Oranje, Stadhouder over de Nederlanden. Behoeft gij iets? Mij staat nog veel te doen.") Defeat: My God, be merciful to my soul. My God, feel pity for this... my poor people! ("Mijn god, wees mijn ziel genadig! Mijn god heb mededogen met dit... Mijn arme volk!") Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Found the Amsterdamsche Wisselbank The problem with metal coinage was that it was virtually impossible to make coins of equal weight at all mints. This makes moving wealth around, the life blood of trade, difficult. The Wisselbank traded metal money for Amsterdam paper money that had to be used in the city for bills over 600 guilders. This created a medium of exchange that everyone could be confident in the value of, facilitating exchange. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Netherlands * May only be enacted in Renaissance or Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive a free Bank in the Capital * +5 Gold in the Capital Modernize the Merchant Navy The newly invented Fluyt is a specialised cargo vessel capable of carrying a large load with a very small crew and are designed to be built cheaply and in large numbers. We should make this ship the standard for our merchants. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Netherlands * May only be enacted in Renaissance or Industrial Era * There must be a Great Merchant or a Great Admiral in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * The Great Merchant or Great Admiral is disbanded * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Allows the establishing 2 additional Trade Routes * 2 Cargo Ships appear in the Capital Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your tulips and your clogs. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Netherlands